


Sleepy Sex

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [5]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: All Dallon wants us to see Ryan, is that so much to ask?





	Sleepy Sex

Today was Saturday, Dallon had been waiting for this day for three weeks. Ryan, his boyfriend, had been out of the country and so Dallon was alone at collage. He hated it, Ryan was the only one who was truly there for him, he loved him. And so when he came finally home and asked for Dallon to meet him at the usual spot, that was the first thing he wanted to do. However, things didn't go as planned. 

His brother and sister woke him up, screaming at each other, at 6 in the morning. After staying in bed for 3 hours, fading in and out of sleep, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast and his mother told him he has to go swimming with his siblings. Dallon told her, he was meeting Ryan, she just had to say "You can meet him after, don't complain all the time". This of course pissed Dallon off. So he texted Ryan: 

Dallon: i have to go stupid swimming :(

Ryan: Dallon weekes swimming... sounds like a sexy sight ;)

Dallon: hate u 

Ryan: hate u to <3

He smiled at his phone like an idiot which caught his sister's attention. 

"Aw does dally have a boyfwend how sweet" she teased him. Sometimes Dallon really hated being the youngest. 

Dallon quickly prepared for swimming, rushing his brother and sisters which caused him to receive even more mockery and tease. 

The swimming session lasted an hour and half which was an hour and half too long. Then his pig of a brother decided they were all going to eat out for lunch. And by eat out that meant a whole 3 course dinner. So again Dallon whined and texted Ryan. 

Dallon: now I have to go out for lunch

Ryan: oh my god they're feeding you, you poor thing! :( 

Dallon: I still hate u 

Ryan: hate u more ;)

 

The restaurant was busy as fuck. The Weekes siblings had to wait over an hour for the food and that was only the main course. They were there for at least 3 hours. It was hell. Then by 5 they were finally on their way home. Dallon could finally go see Ryan. The only problem was... He had to walk over half a mile to his and Ryan's spot. Fuck. 

He carried his body sloppily across the field to the tree where Ryan sat. Dallon finally made it and slumped down on a blanket closing his eyes unable to move and out of breath. Ryan chuckled at the boy and straddled his hips. 

"Jesus you look exhausted" Ryan stated with a giggle lacing his voice. 

"That's just my face" Dallon answered still out of breath. He then made grabby hands "kiss me." 

"At least open your eyes first." And so Dallon did just that and so his beautiful boyfriend with newly dyed hair. 

"Oh my god, you look so cool, it's so amazing." Dallon stared in awe, brushing his hand through the bluey-green hair. 

"Hey you said I looked exhausted, look at you" Dallon friendly spoke poking his boyfriend's nose. 

"Hey I'm jet lagged I have a reason to look like shit, you don't" Ryan joked. 

"Uhh well..." Dallon began to argue back but was met with a deep kiss by the other boy. He instantly placed his hands on Ryan's hair deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced in each others mouths and heat rose within them. 

"I'm guessing you're too tired for fucking right?" Ryan asked/assumed as he broke the kiss. 

"Hey I invented sex, like almost everything in the universe and so I can do it in any state" Dallon replied smugly. 

"Oh yeah" Ryan giggled. 

"Yeah"

Ryan gently slipped off of Dallon and to his side. The taller boy pulled down the other boy jeans and boxers and lubed up his fingers. Gently he inserted one finger while kissing Ryan's neck causing the blue haired boy to moan. One by one Dallon added fingers scissoring them until Ryan's hole was stretched enough. Then he pulled down his own pants and stroked his dick getting it to harder. 

"Please... Dallon" Ryan moaned out and so Dallon immediately obeyed. He inserted his cock into Ryan. It was kinda sloppy but it was still so beautiful. Dallon messingly ran kissed Ryan's neck making his way up to his cheeks and then to his mouth as he slowly increased his pace. 

Ryan was the first to cum, then Dallon not long after. Almost immediately Ryan turned over, rested his head on Dallon's chest, Dallon wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Ryan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I was gonna say this before you left but I um... Couldn't. I love you Ryan" 

Ryan looked up into Dallon's eyes. 

"I love you too Dallon" 

They kissed, deeply and passionately. Then their tiredness took over them and they drifted off in each others embrace.


End file.
